


Happy Birthdays

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, J2 being J2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Jared has a very big mouth





	Happy Birthdays

You couldn’t have been more excited for your husband. He had literally been buzzing for days previous to this interview. It had been a long time since he had been on a show like this and Conan was one of his all time favorites. You couldn’t have been more proud of him as you sat in the front row with Gen waiting for your husbands to take the stage.

You smiled, applauding the boys along with Gen and the rest of the audience when they took the stage. Jensen looked so confident and relaxed, which made you even prouder. Jensen hadn’t always been this relaxed in front of a big audience. When you had first met, this would have terrified him and you would probably have been backstage trying to calm him and take his mind off what was about to happen rather than sitting, smiling and waving at him in your chair next to your best friend. Jensen had grown immensely and you had been at his side every step of the way. First as his friend, then girlfriend and for the past few years, his wife. You loved him more than you had ever thought possible to love another human being and he made you proud every day.

You laughed along with the audience when the boys talked about the amount of times they had died on the show and you felt the butterflies in your stomach when Jensen gave one of his boyish smiles explaining how he had died on the show about 110 times and how he was still here. You wrapped your arm around Gen as they moved on to talking about her onscreen death, only for Jared to put his foot in his mouth saying it wasn’t the weirdest thing he and Gen had done on camera. Gen’s cheeks flushed bright red, but she couldn’t help but smile as she mouthed to Jared he was going to pay for that one. Jared threw her a wink and a charming smile, letting her know it was on, making you roll your eyes at him.

Jared and Gen had become like family. Gen was your best friend. You did everything together when the boys were not at home. Hell, you did everything together when they were too, cause let’s face it, those two guys didn’t spend many moments apart, whether it was for work or enjoyment. They truly were as close as brothers and probably closer than most blood brothers. You didn’t mind one bit. Jared was an amazing guy and if it hadn’t been for him, you probably never would have grown the courage to ask Jensen out on a date way back when. He had been your moral support and in many ways he still was. You loved him dearly and you were so happy to be part of this little growing family.

“I am very happy you could be with us here today Jared,” Conan moved on, announcing to the audience that today was in fact Jared’s birthday.

“You guys have a tradition on your birthday of celebrating in a certain way?” Conan asked, as soon as the room, led by Jensen, finished clapping.

Jared lit up in a grin, snickering as he answered, “yeah we streak.” Jared looked at Conan with his best serious face and every girl in the room started screaming, while you and Gen erupted into a fit of giggles, not helped by Jensen’s expression.

“That’s not… no that’s not really what we do,” your husband tried to save the moment, but Conan clearly picked up that what Jared said wasn’t a complete lie, choosing to not let this one go quite as quickly as Jensen clearly would have hoped.

“So your beautiful wives are in the audience with us today. Why don’t we ask them which one of you is lying?” Conan grinned and the cameras suddenly turned to you and Gen, who took it upon herself to get Jared back from his little foot in mouth episode a few minutes ago, and throwing Jensen under the bus with him.

“Well I wouldn’t call it a tradition,” Gen answered with a triumphant grin, making you laugh and join her.

“But the image I have sheared into my brain tells me it most definitely happened,” you teased throwing Jensen a wink, loving how he instantly went a little red. He put on his fake grumpy expression, but the glimmer in his eyes remained as he groaned at you.

“Traitor!”

“Hey you were the one running butt naked from Jared’s yard down the street to our house not me! Not me,” you laughed, making Gen throw her hands up in defense.

“Hey, I tried to stop them but they were insisting they needed more beer and it was too hot for clothes,” she laughed, effectively making both boys turn red as tomatoes.

“Oh I should invite you guys on the show more often,” Conan laughed, clearly amused at how easy it had been to make the wives turn on their husbands, while enjoying the more than evident love between this small group. “Do you have any more secrets you would like to share with the us before we go to commercials?”

“Actually,” Jensen smiled at you and you gave him a quick nod instantly knowing what he was thinking. “Would you mind coming up here for a second honey?” Jensen got off his seat along with Jared and both of them reached down offering you their hands helping you on stage. Not that it was needed, but you appreciated their sweet gesture nonetheless. Both boys went back to their seats, Jensen with your hand still in his, turning you so you were facing the audience with his arm firmly wrapped around your waist.

Everyone in the room erupted into a roar of applause when they realised what the secret had been about and Jensen placed his free hand over your growing bump with a huge smile on his face and you lovingly ran your fingers through his hair. “In a few months we’re welcoming a little girl into our family,” Jensen explained and the roar sounded once more, before Conan got a chance to congratulate the both of you.

“Why don’t you ask how far along she is?” Jared smirked, making Jensen shoot him a glare, but Conan played along.

“How far along are you, Y/N?” Conan asked, making you blush a little.

“4 and a half months,” you answered before Conan’s questioning eyes landed back on Jared who was one big grin by now, ignoring Gen’s eye rolls and Jensen’s stare.

“Jackles’ birthday is March 1st,” Jared announced and now it was your turn to turn crimson as you hid your face against your husband’s shoulder. Jensen just shrugged, with a smirk, wrapping his arm around you a little tighter.

“Beer wasn’t the most interesting thing at my house after all,” he winked and you were sure the roof was elevated from the building by the sound of the audience’s screams. Jensen and Jared were so gonna pay for this later, but right now you couldn’t help but be happy in your husbands arms, knowing you no longer had a secret to keep from the world.  


End file.
